Heated Up
by thedogsmeow
Summary: Trish is heavily pregnant and cannot sleep at night due to the baby. Good thing Narancia is there to help.


Left. And then right. Left again. And then on her back. Trish groaned and propped herself up with her arms. It seemed like no position was comfortable enough for their little Peanut. That was little nickname Narancia gave their bundle of DNA and cells growing inside of her when he saw that ultrasound photo.

"Looks like a grey peanut." He said, squinting at the sonogram.

She couldn't have said it better.

Now, at 8 months, she felt like an overinflated ball with doll limbs stuck on haphazardly. Maybe that was just the hormones saying that, but Trish truly felt like a bloated hippo. Not only had she gained about 20 pounds, though perfectly normal, she also had to deal with being less flexible and swollen everything.  
She combs her fingers through her mussed hair. It didn't help there was a certain "heat" building up between her thighs. It was like someone took molten steel and tied it into a noose around her lower half.  
The feeling was so intense, it almost made her thighs and pelvis sore. She quickly glanced back at her fiancee, making sure her movements didn't wake him. Narancia's messy black hair splayed across the pillow, back facing to her. He was curled up in the fetal postion and looked quite peaceful.

Just his presence calmed her nerves as a hand snaked down her side. She began to slightly rub her clit once she felt it under her panties. Trish bit her lip. It already felt so sensitive. Leaning back onto her pillow, the young woman used two fingers to massage her clitoris. The heat and pleasure between her legs caused little moans to escape her lips. Narancia stirred. Trish froze in apprehension. She observed her fiancee for any other movement. His chest went up...and down...up...and down. Trish swallowed her fear (and saliva) in relief. She'd have to be less vocal. But that was the lesser issue.  
The knot of heat and lust just wouldn't untie. Trish rubbed her clit a bit. No progress. The pink haired lady huffed. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but she wanted, no, NEEDED something inside of her. Trish looked over at Narancia before quickly looking away.  
Gripping the blanket, she figured she would at least try. Scooting over to the sleeping Narancia, she laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Um, hey, Nara..." no repsonse. She shook his shoulder lightly.  
"H-hey" Narancia snorted and opened his eyes a smidgen. He turned to Trish, licking his dry lips.  
"Hmm?" He simply responded.  
"I was...maybe..." She tried to find the right words to say, "could you do a favor-thing?"

The young raven haired man smacked his lips and looked at the clock and it's glowing red numbers.  
"It's one in the morning." He commented.  
"I know, I know, but I promise this will be quick," Trish exhaled, "I need you to have sex with me."

Narancia's eyes shot open.

"Wait, what?!"

"I...need you...to have sex with me. Please."

"But-but what if my penis touches the baby?"  
Trish almost face palmed.

"No, just...pleeeeeeaaaaasee."

Narancia pursed his lips and considered his options. After 10 seconds of silence and a baited breathe from Trish, he made up his mind.

"Ok."

The pregnant woman pounced on Narancia before he could fully strip off his boxers. She pulled her panties fully off and guided her lover's half erect dick to her open and wet entrance.  
Narancia just laid there in shock. He wanted to pump himself into her, but Trish's aggressive forwardness and pressure she pushed down on his body kept him in place.

With a shaky inhale, Trish lowered her body down. A slow and whining exhale leaves her lips as more of Narancia's shaft was squeezed inside her wet pussy. Looking down, she saw her messy haired lover, eyes half lidded, heavily breathing as she lightly bounced up and down. His dick was beginning to harden inside of her. Narancia's hands unglued from the slightly sweaty sheets and placed themselves on Trish's hips. He balanced her body as his pregnant lover sped up her movement.

As if they were greased up, heat of knot slipped apart and loosened, easily bringing her closer to orgasm. She opened her mouth to let out the multitude of hot breaths, her hips pushing up and down faster, a wet slapping noise following each impact.

Narancia, somewhat awake, lazily thrust into Trish. Her melodious voice moaned out his name, begging for him to cum in her. The sensation of being inside her walls confirmed this wasn't a dream, but it almost seemed like one. Their bodies felt so hot and together, delivering them closer to that wondero-

Trish mewled and gripped Narancia's chest, pulling his chest hair. A spout of semen flowed into the pink haired stand user. Damn it. Not again.

A breath caught in Trish's throat and she laid a hand on her stomach. Panic ensnared Narancia.

"Oh god oh god oh god, I hit the baby, didn't I?"

"N-no, that's not...it...kick..." Narancia's eyes widened. It...right when he...

Needless to say, those few seconds were so awkward, the couple never spoke of what transpired ever again.


End file.
